Kiss
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; AU ; absurd ] Jeno tidak tahu harus menyesal atau bersyukur karena berjaga di minimarket milik Mark siang itu. [ NCT SMROOKIES ] [ Jaemin, N x Jeno, L ] [ Nomin ]


**Kiss**

 **Jeno, Lee x Jaemin, Na**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; Alternative Universe** **; typo(s)**

.

* * *

Cuaca Seoul hari amatlah panas.

Hal itu menyebabkan seseorang dibalik kasir _minimarket_ itu mengutuk cuaca. Padahal ini baru saja memasukki awal musim panas dan cuacanya sudah separah ini. Rasanya ia ingin pulang ke rumahnya dan mandi dengan air dingin yang segar.

Sayang, itu hanyalah sebuah angan-angan belaka. Karena nyatanya hari ini ia harus berjaga di _minimarket_ di kawasan Myeongdong- _gu_ yang sesak. Sialnya, sedari tadi _minimarket_ ini sepi, membuat dirinya hanya bisa duduk di kursi dengan penuh kebosanan. Padahal pendingin ruangan cukup menggiurkan untuk dikerubungi.

 _Ya, lagipula pendingin ruangan itu tidak berguna karena hari sangatlah panas._

Jari tangannya daritadi hanya sibuk menekan layar ponsel pintarnya. Bermain, guna mengusir kebosanan yang menggerogoti diri.

 _Bosaaaaaaan._

Ia meringis saat permainannya kembali _game over_. Membuat moodnya anjlok seperti panggung KBS yang waktu itu anjlok akibat salah satu boygroup kebanyakan member manggung semuanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya NCT. Ya kalau salah juga salahkan ingatannya, jangan malah salahkan bunda mengandung.

 _Woy, gimana gak anjlok, membernya aja ada 40 lebih, terus pada hyperactive semua. Bahkan membernya aja lupa ini siapa itu siapa saking banyaknya member._

Eh, kok malah bahas NCT sih, nanti authornya malah _fangirlingan_ dan gak menyelesaikan cerita merana sekaligus beruntung bagi si penjaga _minimarket_ ini.

Si penjaga _minimarket_ malang ini namanya Jeno. Lee Jeno. Orangnya ganteng. _BANGET._ Sayang dia dijuluki manusia paling membosankan sejagad dunia bersama pemilik _minimarket_ ini, namanya Mark Lee. Malangnya lagi, yang ngasih julukan itu adalah istri Mark, Haechan namanya. Nah, karena julukannya inilah, ia jadi jomblo selama umur hidupnya saat ini. Ya lagian mana ada orang yang mau sama Jeno kalo dianya ngebosenin, gak peka lagi. Ya walau ganteng sih.

Jeno ini sebenarnya adik dari Lee Taeyong. Dia sih disini kerja sampingan, mumpung libur.

Iya, Lee Taeyong si member boygroup _over member_. Gak tau juga kenapa Jeno gak bisa memastikan nama boygroup sang kakak dengan benar. Padahal ingatannya kuat. Bahkan dia bisa hafal semua nama member boygroup kakaknya. Tapi kenapa nama sesingkat itu aja Jeno gak bisa.

Ya jangan salahkan ibunda mengandung. Salahkan saja seluruh konspirasi dimuka bumi ini.

"Ah, sejuknya."

Jeno langsung mendongak saat suara berat bukan milik Mark memasuki gendang telinganya. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok lelaki lumayan tinggi yang penuh peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

Tapi Jeno tak tertarik dengan bodi kerempeng penuh peluh itu.

 _Gak seksi, maaf._

Ia tertarik dengan bola mata cokelat milik lelaki tersebut. Mata itu seakan menariknya untuk selalu menyelami hingga menemukan titik terjauhnya. Bahkan Jeno bener bener gak bisa lepas dari pelanggannya itu, meski lelaki kerempeng yang baru saja memasukki _minimarket_ sedang menuju ujung ruangan, mencari sekaleng minuman segar.

Eh, inimah Jeno dipelet beneran kayaknya.

Tapi sepertinya Jeno masih sadar untuk melayani _—WOY INI AGAK AMBIGU YA—_ sang pelanggan yang dilihat-lihat manis juga.

"Total semuanya sembilan ribu lima ratus won."

Tangan lentik pelanggan Jeno siang ini menyerahkan selembar uang yang diidentifikasi sebagai pecahan sepuluh ribu won. Jeno menerimanya dengan senang hati. Selain akhirnya ada pemasukkan, ia juga bisa modus pegang tangan si pelanggan yang cukup halus. Mayan lah mayan.

"Kembalinya lima ratus won kak, tapi maaf, gaada uang lima ratus."

Si pelanggan manyun, lalu mengeluh. "Terus gimana dong mas?"

Et, ini pelanggan satu minta dikekep sama Jeno banget. Seriusan.

"Duh gimana ya kak," Jeno kebingungan, mencari akal untuk solusi masalah yang sebenernya sepele. Ya tapi namanya orang abis terpesona, bawaannya gak jelas. "Atau kembaliannya ganti aja, mau kak?"

"Boleh. Ganti jadi apa?"

"Kembaliannya ganti jadi _kiss_ ya kak?"

Si pelanggan kontan kaget; Jeno bisa melihat jelas raut terkejut dari si manis. Pipinya perlahan-lahan memerah, hingga ke telinga. Jeno bahkan bisa salah mengira kalau itu tomat segar kalau tidak ingat didepannya ini punya badan dan kaki. Dan kakinya napak.

 _Kok jadi agak horror._

"E-eh, maksudnya, coklat _kiss_ kak, _Hershey_ 's yang _Kisses._ Harganya setara sama kembalian kakak kok." Jeno salah tingkah, menyadari kalimat sebelumnya yang ia lontarkan itu terlalu ambigu. Sangat ambigu malah. Atau malah terkesan ngode?

Ya sebenernya dia kelepasan sih tadi.

"O-oh," pelanggan didepan Jeno ikut salah tingkah. "Iya, gapapa deh mas."

"Ini," Jeno menyerahkan sebungkus _Hershey's_ yang diterima secara gugup oleh si pelanggan. "Terimakasih sudah berbelanja disini—ah, omong-omong, namamu siapa?"

"Jaemin. Na Jaemin, mas Jeno."

Jangan kaget si Jaemin ini tahu nama Jeno, ya kan di dada kanan Jeno ada nama lengkapnya, terjahit dengan rapi.

"Jaemin, ya. Hmmm nama yang bagus."

"Terimakasih." Jaemin menjawab dengan kikuk.

"Omong-omong, aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi, bagaimana?"

Jeno bisa menangkap merah yang menghiasi pipi Jaemin kembali. Itu membuatnya amat puas.

 _Chup!_

Dan Jeno merasa, berjaga di _minimarket_ Mark hari ini tidaklah buruk juga.

* * *

 **kkeut!**

* * *

.

 _Dikerjain setengah jam. Gajelas banget emang wkwkwkwk. Terinspirasi dari obrolan malam grup back 2 nomin yang ngalor ngidul entah kemana tujuan obrolan kita._

 _Berawal dari eomma furi yang cerita soal kembalian permen kiss tapi mas-masnya bilangnya ambigu, dan buyut jo yang malah nambahin "terus bayangin jeno jadi penjual dan jaemin jadi pembelinya"_

 _Ya maaf aneh ceritanya. Inspirasinya aja aneh._

 _Feedbacknya, boleh?_


End file.
